The March Of The Black Queen
The March Of The Black Queen (La Marcha De La Reina Negra) es una canción escrita por Freddie Mercury, y es la novena pista del disco ''Queen II''. Historia Ya que el álbum tiene un énfasis a un lado blanco y uno negro, se dice que esta minisuite presenta una atmósfera oscura, ya que integra la cara oscura del álbum, en contraposición con otra canción del mismo disco titulada White Queen (As It Began). Análisis Líricamente es muy oscura, quizás la más oscura del cuarteto. Presenta una reina negra (no por piel, sino por maldad) que sodomizaba a sus súbditos obligándoles hacer cosas abominables, aunque tiene muchas interpretaciones diferentes por parte de los fans. En esta canción se pueden encontrar muchos de los ingredientes que hicieron famosos a Queen, como lo son: aperturas suaves, desarrollos intensos, bases rítmicas propias del hard rock, exquisitez en el juego de voces, etc. Presenta características similares del famosísimo tema que apareció en su próximo disco ''A Night At The Opera'', ''Bohemian Rhapsody''. De hecho, son las únicas canciones del grupo que contiene polirritmo/polímetro (dos compases diferentes simultáneamente, 8/8 y 12/8) y un polirritmo más simple alrededor de la sección final del ritmo rápido, lo cual es muy raro en la música popular. Las voces principales cubren dos octavas y media (G2 - C5). Muchos toman a esta canción como prueba de que Queen fue una banda de Rock Progresivo, debido a la larga duración del tema y a los marcados cambios de humor y ritmos que lo caracterizan. El tema se engancha con la próxima pista del disco, ''Funny How Love Is''. Actuaciones La pieza completa era demasiado complicada para ser interpretada en vivo por la banda; sin embargo, la sección uptempo que contenía las líneas «My life is in your hands, I'll foe and I'll fie...» etc. a veces se incluía en un popurrí en vivo, con voces de Freddie y Roger, durante los años setenta. Se sabe que la pieza inicial para piano solo se tocó en vivo una vez, en el Providence Civic Center el catorce de noviembre de 1978 (probablemente en respuesta a los gritos de un fanático por la canción cerca del comienzo del concierto). La introducción a la canción es todo lo que se tocó, ya que rápidamente se convirtió en Bohemian Rhapsody. Esta fue también la última vez que se tocó en vivo un tema de Queen II hasta el renacimiento de Seven Seas of Rhye en 1984 para The Works Tour. A pesar de no haber sido lanzado nunca como sencillo, sigue siendo uno de los temas favoritos entre los fans de Queen, con Brian considerándolo como un precursor de Bohemian Rhapsody. Músicos * Freddie Mercury:' 'voz líder y coros, piano * Brian May:' '''guitarras, campana tubular, coros * 'John Deacon: bajo * '''Roger Taylor:' 'batería, voz líder y coros Letra ' Vídeos' Categoría:Canciones de Queen Categoría:Queen II Categoría:Composiciones de Freddie Mercury Categoría:Canciones de los 70 Categoría:Canciones sobre Rhye Categoría:Deep Cuts: Volumen I